pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh (Adventures)
Hugh is a character appearing in the''Black 2 & White 2 arc''. He is a student at the Aspertia City Trainers' School. Appearance Hugh has dark blue spiky hair that goes upwards. He wears a white and red training suit and black fingerless gloves. He also wears a dark blue riding pants that match his hair and some red shoes with black laces. Hugh also has a watch on his left wrist, and a white bag with a red half-circle. Personality Hugh is a loud individual, who often frowns. He considers Blake as an opponent, who usually does immature stuff and yells at him. Due to an incident in the past, Hugh wishes to become stronger to defeat all Team Plasma forces and bears a grudge towards them. Biography One day, Hugh came to a painter and picked up a Purrloin, knowing his sister loved purple color. Though warned by the painter to be careful, Hugh got scratched by Purrloin, who stole his bag, even. Still, Hugh decided to keep Purrloin as a gift for his sister, though Purrloin escaped and went to Aspertia City's school, which served as the Gym. However, the painter warned Hugh there was no Gym Leader, since Aspertia City was a place for workers. Still, Hugh managed to take Purrloin to his sister the following day, for her birthday. Hugh tried to call Purrloin and place a ribbon on its head, but failed. Regardless, his sister came to him and was happy that he gave her a Purrloin as a gift. Hugh was worried his sister may not handle Purrloin, but saw she did manage to take good care of it. Thus, Hugh pulled his sister away, since he wanted to battle her on a special field, even if they felt slightly cold. However, just as they had their battle, two Team Plasma grunts arrived and claimed they were inflicting pain on the Pokémon through the battle. They tried to escape, but the grunts' Frillish managed to grasp Purrloin. Hugh's sister tried to call Purrloin, but the grunt took away her Poké Ball and ran off. Hugh tried to chase after them, but was headbutted by Deino. Hugh was crushed by this event and blamed himself for his sister's Purrloin got stolen. On that day, Hugh promised to become stronger to pay Team Plasma for the crimes they did and would do.B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories Black 2 & White 2 arc On the day of the opening of the school, Hugh was in the classroom with Blake and Leo. Benga chose the three to battle them and caused a lot of chaos in the classroom: Blake and Dewott tried to douse the fire, Leo and other classmates panicked, while Hugh punched Benga.B2W2017 Blake and Leo tried to sneak into the classroom, held by Cheren. However, Hugh yelled at them both for slacking off, reminding they were here to hone their battling skills. Cheren was angered and made the boys leave the classroom. Hugh reminded both of them they had to fight to the top, since about 150 trainers came to learn in Aspertia City's school. Hugh wanted to come back to the classroom, but was hit by Cheren's Snivy. Still, Hugh wanted to become stronger than Cheren, even if he knew despite being a few years older, Cheren was still his teacher. Cheren decided to hold a tournament, where Blake managed to defeat Hugh's Trapinch.B2W2001: The Transfer Student Some days later, Hugh learned the school would visit a festival and a choral competition. He was angry to see the girls cheering, since this was not about fun, but to teach them more about battling. After taking the bus, Hugh was shocked to see they were at the PokéStar Studios, and didn't believe they could learn much in there. Spending some more time at the studios, Hugh became even more angry, since he merely wished to train more to face against Team Plasma's forces. He soon changed his mind when he saw Whitley performing, realizing that while the actors had to stay to the script, the battles were real. He was also surprised to see Blake saving Whitley from the mechanical Tyranitar. After taking the bus back to Aspertia City, Hugh demanded Blake to stop using the Pokédex to flirt with Whitley. Once everyone was asked to go to the dorms and their homes, Hugh reminded the girls what Cheren said. The girls claimed Hugh was rude and should be nice to them, considering he had a sister. They also thought his sister was unlucky to have Hugh as a brother. This made Hugh furious and had Vibrava attack them with Sonic Boom. Leo calmed Hugh down, who noticed a locket on the ground and picked it up. Opening it, he found a chip inside.B2W2006: Movie Panic At the dorms, Leo wondered if Hugh did dislike his sister. Hugh denied that and wondered why Leo was asking that and was reminded about the incident with the girls. Hugh ignored that and wondered where Blake is. Leo replied he was at his own room, which Hugh noted how nice it was to have a room of their own. Leo thought Hugh didn't like him, either, but Hugh ignored that. Hugh was focused on the locket, thinking one of the girls was searching for it. He placed the chip in his computer and found the "Liberation" list and saw his sister in it. Recalling his past incident with the Team Plasma grunts, Hugh started shaking, for that was the list of the Pokémon Team Plasma's forces stole. Hugh became outraged, seeing his sister's Purrloin was the first victim. Hugh promised he would expose the identity of the girl, who was a member of Team Plasma. The next day, he gazed at the girls, who believed Hugh was harassing them. To calm down both sides, Cheren dragged Hugh away.B2W2008: Legendary Tornadus Hugh participated in the choral festival, though was acting a bit uncertain, since his sister came to see his class' performance. Hugh even apologized to others for being late, which made the girls think he was acting polite because of his sister. Leo wondered what Hugh was doing, but Hugh was furious at Leo, who also acted strangely after meeting his sister. Still, the class dressed up and started to sing until the opponent's team used Sing. Fortunately, Blake's Dewott clapped with its shells, awakening the group and making them use Round on the opponent, winning the tournament. Afterwards, Hugh went aboard the ship, as Roxie had the whole class taken to Castelia City.B2W2010: Choir Tournament Hugh encountered his sister on the ship, who wanted to see Hugh after the tournament was over. Hugh was surprised at this, and surprised for not looking for her earlier. He admitted he was looking for a Team Plasma member, who was also his classmate. Hugh asked of his sister to simply stay hidden and went away for a bit. When he returned and saw Leo with his sister, Hugh bowed down, begging Leo not to tell anyone that his sister is onboard, which Leo promised. After going off board, Hugh saw the executive comittee member Roxie was to speak to. The man stated some people came and took his Pokémon, claiming they were "liberating it", which made Hugh realize those were Team Plasma. Along with Blake, Whitley and Roxie, Hugh went into the sewers. Blake wondered why Whitley came along with them, but Hugh shushed him. Soon, they faced Team Plasma forces, led by Bronius and Ryoku. The Muk started attacking, but Hugh sent his Vibrava, since he was anticipating for five years the moment he'd battle the Team Plasma forces. Hugh's Vibrava fired Dragon Breath on Muk, who absorbed the attack and continued attacking. Hugh hid himself, and was poked by someone. Hugh was annoyed, but was startled to see a Croagunk that "could talk", who asked of Hugh what did he know about Team Plasma.B2W2011: Angry Boy Hugh faced Croagunk, who started "talking" out of its head, with the voice being Looker's. Hearing about a supertintendant, Hugh though Croagunk had a Toxicroak as its officer. Hugh was asked what did he know about Team Plasma. Hugh, however, refused to answer, since he wouldn't let anyone get in his path for revenge against Team Plasma.B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Hugh came out of the sewers, stating the attack was made by Team Plasma. The class, including Cheren, was shocked to hear of this. Hugh stated Team Plasma was "liberating" Pokémon once more, advising others they should flee. The girls were angry at Hugh for trying to "ruin the trip", which made Hugh see they didn't care much about Team Plasma. Hugh explained that in the class, there was one girl that was a member of Team Plasma. The girls dismissed this, thinking Hugh should just leave the school. Hugh confirmed this, stating he'd leave the school to chase after Team Plasma. Cheren tried to stop Hugh, as he didn't even have proof for these accusations. Hugh simply showed the pendant, containing N's picture. This made the class realize he was right and started looking for suspects, only to see Whitley was not present. Hugh declared that he didn't care whether this girl would show up or not, but he would still be in possession of the pendant. Whitley dashed and started to panic, as her Foongy emitted Spore, which made everyone asleep. However, Hugh was unaffected and saw Whitley was the Team Plasma grunt he spoke of.B2W2014: Therian Forme III Hugh forced Whitley to say something, considering her as a "dirty criminal". Whitley asked for her pedant to be returned. Hugh promised to give her back the pendant, if he was told the location of Team Plasma's hideout. Whitley did not know, but Hugh believed she was lying, and told he had to find his sister's Purrloin, who was the first on the list Team Plasma "liberated". He grabbed her hand, which alerted Whitley's Foongy, who emitted Spore. To stop it, Hugh's Vibrava fired Sandstorm. Hugh was disgusted Whitley wanted to take her pendant back by force. Whitley claimed she did not know anything of Team Plasma's plans, as she and her mother were working at a house for abandoned Pokémon. However, she saw the Team Plasma forces in the sewers she fought against, and apologized to Hugh. Hugh asked Whitley to take her to the house, even ilf Whitley told the house was abandoned for two years after she and her mother left. Hugh insisted, and before they left, the flying ship, the Plasma Frigate, fired a beam. Hugh and Whitley dodged the beam, though Hugh fell unconscious.B2W2015: Frozen World Hugh woke up, finding himself in Aspertia City's school. He was approached by Rood, and upon seeing he was a Team Plasma Sage, immediately sent an Eelektross to attack. Rood didn't even defend himself and was blown to a wall, while Hugh wanted revenge for the missing Purrloin he wanted to find. Rood explained he knew of that Purrloin, and explained it was the first Pokémon that Team Plasma had "liberated" at Route 19 from the siblings in Aspertia City. Hugh was surprised to see the man knew of the Purrloin, who was kept safe by a certain man. He wanted to find the Purrloin, but Rood stated there were more important things: the flying ship that threatened Unova was the problem. Rood promised to take Hugh to that person once the threat was over. Hugh wanted to leap into the action, but Rood spoke of a divergence among the organization, one of which used the Colress Machine to take over Kyurem to freeze Unova. It was why he needed the chip that Hugh had found. Suddenly, the "black" Team Plasma arrived to attack Rood. Hugh sent Vibrava and Eelektross to defend Rood. He admitted that against his better wishes, he told Rood that the chip was in a picture frame in his room, and gave Rood the keys to that room.B2W2019 Hugh continued his battle against Team Plasma grunts. His Pidove and Eelektross fought Team Plasma's Sawk, Throh, Whirlipede and Klang. Suddenly, their Pokémon were burned by Lampent's Inferno. Hugh saw that Rood obtained the chip, and flew off with his Vibrava to meet up with him. Rood apologized for being so late. He explained they had to use the chip at Team Plasma's hideout, where there was a certain device. Thus, Hugh followed Rood to the hideout, where Rood was joined by white Team Plasma grunts, as they were using the chip. Hugh also contacted his sister and Leo, who were glad to see him okay. However, Hugh explained that he could not reveal his current location, but declared that he would soon return the Purrloin that had been stolen from his sister five years ago.B2W2021 Hugh was battling Team Plasma grunts on the Team Plasma frigate when he encountered Whitley. The latter started to panic, thinking Hugh would mistake her as an enemy. Instead, Hugh apologized for what he said, admitting that Whitley was not the enemy he was seeking. Whitley was touched and started to cry a bit, but Hugh simply asked of her about N's whereabouts. Whitley explained that he was beyond a wall with no entrances. As Team Plasma grunts arrived, Hugh went to confront them, leaving Whitley to find a way beyond the wall. Once he was finished, Hugh saw that Whitley had melted the wall. Moreover, upon seeing her with N, he started to giggle, noticing she was blushing. When N gained his attention, Hugh explained that Rood had told him to seek N out to find a liberated Purrloin. N nodded, and promised that all the liberated Pokémon would be returned. Suddenly, the ship started to move, and N told they had to stop Ghetsis first before going to return the Pokémon. Hugh continued fighting alongside N and Whitley the Team Plasma grunts atop the Plasma Frigate. Hugh noticed that two of the grunts were the ones that had his sister's Purrloin kidnapped five years ago. As the grunts continued to pledge their service to Lord Ghetsis, Hugh, angered, had his Vibrava defeated their Zweilous. As the grunts retreated, Hugh wanted to go after them. Whitley's Foongy stood in his path, and N interpreted its words that Foongy would come with Hugh to make sure he won't fall into danger, and swore to return to Whitley after the trouble was over. Hugh nervously agreed to Foongy's demand, and went away with it.B2W2023 Hugh continued to attack the two grunts, who stole his Purrloin. Hugh gritted his teeth, demanding that the grunts put up a better fight so he could crush them. Despite the grunts' Pokémon having been defeated, they sent one of the "liberated" Pokémon, a Snivy. However, instead of fighting, Snivy latched onto Hugh's leg, causing the grunts to surrender, much to Hugh's dismay. In that moment, Kyurem hit the Plasma Frigate with an icy blast. Hugh and the Pokémon survived the attack, and upon seeing Foongy and Snivy hurt, he wanted Eelektross to take them to safety. However, Foongy hit Hugh, who realized he should keep his promise about rejoining with Whitley and others. With Snivy affectionately holding Hugh, the latter went to fulfill his promise.B2W2024 Pokémon On hand Given away See also *Hugh (trailer) *Hugh (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters